Dipper Pines
Summary "Dipper" Pines (born August 31, 1999, 5 minutes after Mabel, in Piedmont, California) is a smart, curious, and adventurous 12-year-old spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he and his twin sister constantly encounter the town's paranormal side. Armed with a mysterious journal, he is the male protagonist of Gravity Falls, who dares to investigate the mysteries of his summer home. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Unknown Name: "Dipper" Pines (Although unknown, according to Alex Hirsch himself, Dippers real name "sounds similar" to Mabel's name), Pine Tree Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: 12 (13 at end of summer) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Has knowledge of supernatural creatures and other phenomena, Has a magnetic gun as well as a mind erasing gun, Has skill in using weapons ranging from swords to spears to pole-arms | Can shoot lasers, Flight, has the ability to heal and reshape his body at will, can destroy/or overpower nightmares, can create portals to kick demons out of one's mind, can also combine his dream powers with others (making his and the others powers more potent) Attack Potency: Average Human level | Unknown '(Is capable of harming those like Bill Cipher) 'Speed: Normal Human, likely Athelete level '''(could outrun Bill Cipher, although this is likely due to PIS) | Unknown''' Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Unknown Durability: Possibly Wall level (Has withstood remarkable beatings, his body endured severe abuse while it was possessed by Bill, survived putting his hand in the "Pain Hole" which made even the Manotaurs cry in pain) | Unknown (Survived attacks from Bill. Also he cannot die or feel pain and will recover from any injury) Stamina: Above average (When intently focused, he can stay up for days straight, didn't show much physical or mental fatigue after numerous challenges/games in "Globnar") Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Journal 3 (Not anymore as of Weirdmaggedon Part 1), Has access to a few other weapons *'Memory Erasing Gun:' Pretty straightforward. Can be used to erase specific memories from a persons mind. *'Magnet Gun:' Given to him by his great-uncle Ford. Used for latching onto metallic surfaces. Can also distribute a magnetic pulse that makes electric machinery malfunction including even alien tech-ware. *'Spear:' Given to him by the Minotaur leader, Leaderaur. Is shown to be competent in using the spear as he was able to defeat Multi-Bear with it. Intelligence: Above average (Is the smarter of the Pines twins), quick and clever thinker, can make good use to his surroundings, can be a good leader, is very resourceful as he uses anything around him to his advantage, etc. Weaknesses: Normal Human weaknesses, can make bad decisions if he gets desperate enough, is too reliant on the journal when trying to solve a situation, is still a kid despite his endurance Key: Normal | Mindscape Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gravity Falls Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier